Games
by acegraysons
Summary: "Don't you ever get tired of chess, Mr. Spock?"  One-shot drabble-ish series.  Pure dialogue.  K/S.
1. Chess

"I'll have you checkmated in three, Captain."

"Are you sure, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes."

…

"Checkmate. I win, Spock."

"Indeed you do, Captain."

"Spock … how many times have we played chess?"

"One hundred and forty-two."

"And how many times have you beaten me?"

"…None, Captain."

"Don't you ever get tired of playing chess?"

"Negative. I find your method of playing fascinating, though illogical."

"So … you don't think we should try something else?"

"Do you, Captain?"

"You know what, Spock? I do."

…

"Captain, I believe most humans would call your current smile 'unnerving'."


	2. Poker

"I see your ten and raise you twenty."

"Spock, you're bluffing."

"I am not, Captain."

…

"I see your fifty and raise you fifty."

"Spock, you gotta be bluffing."

"I am not, Captain."

…

"I see your fifty and raise you fifty again."

"That's it; I'm folding."

"Very well."

"What did you have?"

"Seven high."

"Spock! You _were_ bluffing!"


	3. Musical Chairs

**This is the shortest one I've written(exactly 30 words, not including this AN), and the second Spirkiest(is that a word? It is now!) Soooo ... enjoy!  
><strong>

"Jim, please get off my lap."

"Why, Spock, you should be used to this by now."

"Captain, you have lost. Please: get off my lap."

"…Fiiiiiine."


	4. Sorry!

**Right, so, before, I'd decided that I would update this regularly(Sundays and Wednesdays), but now I decided to just post one a day until I get through all the ones I've already written, then post as I write.**

**Also, this takes the cake as the second longest I've written(so far) and the second Spirkiest(I know, before I said Musical Chairs was second, but then I wrote another one, and, welp...yeah XD).**

"I apologise, Mr. Scott."

"Spock! You're supposed to say 'sorry!'"

"But Captain, I am not sorry. I do, however, apologise."

"Okay, Spock. Whatever. Your turn, Mr. Chekov."

"Five. Von, two, tree, four, five. Sorry, Meester Spock. You go back to start."

"Instant karma, Mr. Spock. Yeh shouldnae 'ave taken me."

"Are you sure you regret that, Mr. Scott? The result would have been the same for you, as Mr. Chekov would have then put your piece back."

"Ach, good point. Yer turn, Cap'n."

"Sorry! Hmmm … Sorry … Spock."

"Captain, that was a most illogical move. Had you taken Mr. Scott's piece there, you'd be a mere two spaces from your safety zone. As it is, you are exactly fourty three spaces away."

"It's Sorry, Spock! 'The game of sweet revenge.'"

"I fail to see what 'revenge' you are taking on me, Jim."

"_You_ didn't come to my quarters last night."

"Captain! Not in front of the crew."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Eet's your turn, Meester Scott."


	5. Sorry! Part Deux

**(Deux is two in French, in case you didn't know) Also, longest so far. 290 words, plus this little thingy.**

"I vin! Let's play again!"

"Mr. Chekov, yeh've won five times. Don' ye think it's time f'r somethin' else?"

"No…"

"Yeah, let's play again. Scotty, Spock, come over here. We're gonna talk strategy."

"Strategy, Captain?"

"Keep your voice down. Yeah, Spock, strategy. That Russian whizkid's won enough times. Time for one of us to – what's he doing?"

"I believe he is setting up the board, sir."

"But … he's …. humming."

"Aye, Cap'n. Probably some Russian lullabye."

"Oh … kay … whatever. One of us needs to win. So we need to help each other out. Whenever possible, we take his pieces. Never each other's, even if it'll give you the advantage. Unless it helps the other, of course, somehow. Agreed?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Good. Spock?"

"It is not strictly logical..."

"Spock. He's won. _Five times_. Is it logical to not let anyone else have a shot?"

"…Very well. Aye, Captain."

"Good. Let's play!"

…

"I vin! Again!"

"How … how?"

"I dunnae ken..."

"Most illogical."

"But we were all … how the hell did you _win_?"

"Keptin, plese. I am a master of ze game."


	6. Poker Part Two

"Captain, due to your erratic betting, we are out of money."

"But we still have each other!"

"That is irrelevant, as we cannot bet each other."

"Wanna bet?"

"…No."

"Wait, Spock, come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, I inserted an actual page break!<strong>

**So anyway, I have quite a few games written and cached, but I'm running out of ideas. And I like this whole posting one a day thing. I'd like to keep doing that for as long as I can. So if you're reading this, you should definitely post a review with ideas for more games/activities(because I've got some not really games too, like camping and ballroom dancing). ALSO, tell me which one you'd rather see next: Hide and Seek or Laser Tag? Coz I wanna post one of those two, but I'm not sure which one... both actually heavily feature McCoy, though, which might be nice...**


	7. Laser Tag

**A lot of people seemed to want to see laser tag, so here it is! And I shall endeavor to work on several of the game suggestions ... especially Twister ... since about five people suggested it...**

"I do not completely understand."

"It's a fake phaser. You shoot each other with it for points. Not me, dammit, Spock, I'm on your team! Look, there's Jim. He's on the red team; shoot him."

"I do not wish to shoot the Captain."

"It's a _game_, Spock. Just do it."

…

"Spock! You've betrayed me!"


	8. Camping

"Would you like my assistance in pitching the tent?"

"No thanks, Spock. I got this."

…

"Captain, perhaps you should consult the manual."

"No, Spock, I got this."

…

"Jim, I believe you are doing this wrong."

"No! Spock, I got this!"

…

"That does not remotely resemble a tent."

"Fine, Spock, you do it!"

…

"How'd you do that?"

"Because I, as you say, got this."


	9. The Game

"Plot a course for Theta V, Mr. Chekov. Warp factor two. Mr. Spock – ohhh, I just lost the Game."

"The Game, Captain?"

"Yeah, Spock, the Game! You're always playing it, and whenever you think of the Game, you lose."

"And saying my name made you think of this 'Game?'"

"Well, there's a variation, you see, where if you think of anything dirty or perverted, you lose."

"I see …"

"Well I mean, you were bending over your station looking all –"

"Keptin! Plesse! Spare us ze details!"


	10. Hide and Seek

"Bones, have you seen Spock?"

"No. Why?"

"I've looked all over the ship for him. I can't find him anywhere!"

"Have you tried comming him?"

"'Course not. That's cheating!"

"..."

"We're playing hide and seek."

"Of course you are."


	11. Ballroom Dancing

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon, Spock!"

"Captain, I am a touch-telepath..."

"So I won't think anything dirty. Just come here."

"…Very well."

"Good! So here … I take your right hand. Put your left hand on my shoulder. And I put my right hand on your waist. We're gonna do a box-step … One, two three … one, two three … See, Spock? We're waltzing!"

"Indeed we are, Captain. Can we stop?"

"…Okay."


	12. Camping the Second

**So I need to say a couple things before I post this. 1: Jim is, for some unknown reason, about five years old here. Dunno why, but reading it over ... yeah. 2: After this, I only have two chapters in my queue. Laser Tag part 2 and Twister. And possibly a Twister prequel that has yet to be written. Updates might start being slow, as in less than one a day. Which is, you know, normal for most fics ... but yeah, I'll work to try and keep these as frequent as possible. **

**Also, thank you SO FREAKING MUCH everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! I just love coming on here and looking at how great a response this thing has gotten. So yeah. MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

* * *

><p>"I have a flashlight!"<p>

"We know, Jim."

"But I have a _flashlight!_ HI SPOCK!"

"Captain, please turn that off."

"But it's a _**flashlight!**_"

"I think you've had enough s'mores, Jim."

"But Bones..."

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor! Listen to my medical advice!"

"Spock..."

"For once, Jim, listen to the doctor."


	13. Laser Tag: The Sequel

"Spock, stop shooting me!"

"I apologise, Captain, but I must prevent you from targeting the green base. This objective is facilitated by your choice of cover; you cannot leave without me shooting you, thus disabling you. You are trapped."

"You're on _my_ team next time. Scotty, help me!"


	14. Twister: The Prequel

**So this was originally gonna be posted after Twister, but I don't have that one typed, and ... yeah. Twister prequel! In which they don't actually play, but oh well!**

* * *

><p>"Spock! Wanna play Twister?"<p>

"I am not acquainted with the nature of this game."

"Well you - stop laughing, Bones! - you've got one person working a spinner to tell the rest of the players where to put specific body parts."

"Oh, I know of zis game! It was inwented in Russia."

"Captain, this 'Twister' does not seem very … dignified."

"Wel, it's not - shut up, Bones - it's not _chess_, but it's good fun!"

"Fun, Captain … "

"Yeah! Aw, come on, Spock … Bones, _shut up!_"

"Jim … "

"You said you'd play games with me, Spock."

"...Very well."

"I gotta see this. I'll spin."

"Great! Thanks, Bones. And you're in too, right Mr. Chekov?"

"Aye, Keptin."

"Great! Sulu?"

"Uhhh, thanks but no thanks, Captain. I - Twister's not really my thing."

"'Kay then … Uhura?"

"Twister with you and Spock I'd rather not be scarred for life."

"Scotty?"

"No."

"Welp. Looks like it's just us three then! … Uhura, where are you going?"

"Christine _will_ want to see this."

"Oh … okay … "

…

"Captain, it would appear we have an audience."

"What, did the whole _crew_ come just to see us play Twister?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	15. Twister

"Left hand on red."

"It's already there. Spin again!"

"Right _foot_ on red."

"But zhere ees no room!"

"Too bad. Just do it."

"You'll have to stretch, Chekov … Oh, hi Spock!"

"...Greetings, Captain..."

"Our faces are like _right_ next to each other."

"Indeed they are."

"...Right. Left foot on yellow."

…

"Meester Spock, I vould appreciate et eef you vould get off of me."

"I would gladly comply, Mr. Chekov, if the Captain were not situated on top of me."

"Hey. I'm not movin'."

"Jim..."

"What? Spock's very comfy!"

"Keptin..."

"...Fiiiiiiine.


	16. Trick or Treat

"Jim, this is … ridiculous."

"Really, Spock? Not … fascinating, or … illogical?"

"It fits those descriptions too. But mostly, it is ridiculous."

"Just do it … pleeeeeeeease?"

"...Very well."

*knock knock*

"Meester Spock! Vhy a-vhat are you _vearing_?"

"Trick or treat."

"But … eet's not even Halloween..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Oh no. This is the very last in my reserve. So ... yeah. Miight not have any more up for a while.<strong>


	17. Honey, I Love You

**GUESS WHAT? I'm back. Yay.**

* * *

><p>"Spock, I love you, will you please please smile?"<p>

"Doctor McCoy, I love you, but I just can't smile."

…

"Spock, honey, I love you. Would you please, please smile?

"Nyota, I love(d) you, but I just can't smile."

…

"Meester Spock, I love you, vill you plesse plesse smile?

"Mr. Chekov, I love you, but I just can't smile."

"Mmm...Keptin, I -"

"Sorry, Chekov, I can't … that accent … okay. Spock, I love you, will you please, please smile?"

"Jim, I-"

"That's an order, Spock."

"I … very well."

"_YES!"_


	18. Chess  Again

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We've tried out quite a few games now, haven't we?"

"Fifty one, to be exact."

"And you didn't seem to enjoy any of them as much as you do chess."

"That is correct."

"And I mean … I don't know … Monopoly was a disaster. That went on for weeks!"

"I still maintain that had you sold - "

"Hey! The day I sell Park Place is the day … I mean … I had such plans … "

"In any case, Jim, is there a point you meant to make?"

"Yeah! Um … wanna play chess?"

"Affirmative."

*Elsewhere*

"Vell, I guess ve von't be playing any more games vith ze Keptin and Meester Spock."

"Yeah, guess not. Oh well."

"Da … vant to play Sorry?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. After a week or so of thinking it over, I've reached the conclusion that I have run out of creative juices for this. Quite frankly. Sorry. And OMFT THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. All that makes me feel all warm and gushy inside.<strong>


End file.
